


Stranger in strange land

by Roselilyskyler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Criminal Minds (US TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Love, Magic, Marriage, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Needs a Hug, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Phil Coulson, Sad Spencer Reid, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselilyskyler/pseuds/Roselilyskyler
Summary: Things seem to be going great for nearly engaged Agent Spencer Reid but his world will be picked apart by none other than the organization known as Hydra. It up to trickster daughter to be strong and Reid team to find there base before her time runs out.





	1. Progule

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys in joy this. This took a lot time and effect to write. Please like and especially leave comments. I love reading comments it gives me motivation to write more!

"Find the place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain."   
\- Joseph Campbell

  The Coulson house was filled with sounds of Erica Coulson humming to music as she finshed her shower. She wrapped her white towel around her wet skin. The bathroom was filled with hot steam as she walked out of shower. she walked into her and Spencer's bedroom. Spencer was fixing his sweater when Erica walked into the room. Spencer looked over at Erica. His checks were instianly dusted a dark shade of red. Erica opened her closet and grabbed a green dress. She turned and looked at Spencer.   
" What do you think?"  
Asked Erica as she held the dress up in front of her trying to get the look that she was wearing it. Spencer smiled and blushed brighter.  
" Wow you look amazing. It really brings out your green eyes."  
Said Spencer smiling. Erica walked over towards Spencer and kissed him on check. She wrapped her arms around his neck.   
" Your the best Spence."   
Said Erica using her pet nickname for Spencer. She rushed back into their bathroom. Spencer smiled watching Erica practically running back before going back to fixing his outfit. Erica walked out of the bathroom in her dark green dress and black stilettos. 

 

" Well I'm finshed getting ready. Are you? "   
Asked Erica as she finshed putting in her last golden earring.   
" I'm done. We should start heading to the restaurant I don't want to be late again or your father might actually  kill me this time."   
Said Spencer.  Erica laughed and rolled her eyes knowing full well her father would never do such thing but then realized her father probably would if she was hurt.   
" Your probably right."   
Said Erica laughing abit. Erica grabbed her car keys and her small black purse before walking out of there house. The couple wake out to freezing cold air of October night . It was peaceful outside like always. Erica lived in closed off neighborhood.  Most of the her neighbors were either  SHIELD agents or retired police agents. The duo walked over to Erica's black 1967 Chevy Impala. Erica got in drives seat while Spencer got into the passenger seat. Erica soon started up her Impala before driving off  towards the restaurant they had agreed to meet Erica's dad at. After parking they made there way into the restaurant. Erica grinned as she saw her father.   
" Dad!"   
Said Erica with huge smile as she ran towards the SHIELD agent. Phil brought his adopted daughter into a huge. Onces Phil hugged Erica he turned and brought Spencer into a hug.   
" Good to see you Spencer."   
Said Phil with smile. Spencer return the hug before taking a seat next to Erica while Phil sat on the opposite side of them.   
" You too Phil. How things going at office."   
Asked Spencer referring to Shield and the avengers. Phil's eyes seemed to light up. He really loved his team at SHIELD but not only that but working with his daughter.   
" The office is fine. How the bureau."   
Asked Phil. Before Spencer could answer a waiter brought over manus and sliver ware.  After the waiter left Spencer anwsered the question.   
" It going fine. We haven't had any cases surprisely. "  
Said Spencer. After few minutes the waiter returned and took there order for drinks.   
" So have either of you guys figure out when your going to the court to get your marriage license."   
Asked Phil. Erica nervously fiddle with the ring on her finger.   
" We were thinking sometime next week actually. "   
Said Spencer with smile as he grabbed Erica's hand. Spencer's phone went off before Phil could reply. Spencer looked down at his phone to see that Hotchner had sent him message telling him that they had a case and he had come into work.  
" Sorry I got go they just got a case. "  
Said Spencer. Erica poured and Phil looked little upset.   
Erica let put a sigh.   
" Take my baby but if you scratch her and I will literally kill you myself."  
Said Erica in serious tone. Spencer looked at Erica little surprised. Spencer knew that Erica loved her car almost as much as him. Erica gave Spencer her keys.   
" Don't worry I'll catch a ride with my dad after dinner., " Said Erica as she gave Spencer kiss on check. After saying his goodbyes he made his way towards Erica's car before heading off to the bureau. 


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phill Coulson decided to go to bureau to ask his old friend Aaron Hotchner for help finding his daughter . Spencer comes clean about his secerts he's been hiding...

3rd person 

  Spencer and the rest of his team filed into the Bureau. They had just gotten back from a case in Huston , Taxes. The case was about old  age man kidnapping and murdering young woman in about there twenties.  Spencer chuckled as Agent Emily Prentiss complained about how tired she was. Dispirit the horrible case they had just worked they didn't try to let the darkness linger around them. The  feeling of sadness seemed to be  long washed away. The only thing that was in Spencer's mind was the thought of seeing his loving fiancee , Erica.  He just wanted to see her smile and to knew she was happy was all he wanted after working such a grim case. He was ripped out of his thoughts of Erica by Prentiss. she had been snapping his figures in front of a much zoned out Spencer.  Spence blinked few times to bring himself back to reality.                                    " Reid are you going to Rossi's ". asked Prentiss with warm smile. Agent Rossi had invited  the team over for drinks something unusual but was brought on but recent oblivious change in Spencer . For past mounts Spencer had been acting out. At first it was minor things such of begin bit more frigidity and other things like avoiding the topic of relationships something that didn't seem odd for Spencer but the changes soon got bit drastic. Such things were not talking about what was going on with him or him  constantly getting mysterious phone calls from untraceable phone numbers.     
" Sorry can't ."   
Said Spencer. Before Prentiss could ask why her attention was turned to the SHEILD agents that were waiting at the entrance of ballpoint.  Spencer looked confused as he noticed Coulson and his other two agents. But it he Soo felt anixtly build up inside him as he noticed Coulson had red puffy eyes from crying.   
" Agent Coulson what is SHIELD doing here at Bureau."  
Asked Hotchner confused. Spencer was a bit surprised that Hotchner knew Coulson but figured it was probably due to an old case that had to work together on.   
" I have case specially for your team.  "   
Said Coulson his voice shaky and filled with urgency as he handed Hotchner the file.   
" Oh my god Phil. Your daughter been kidnapped. Will get working on your case right away."   
Said agent Hotchner. Spencer froze hearing the words. He felt like his world just crumpled breath him. Spencer glanced at Coulson who gave him apologetic look.  

~~~~

The team sat in conference room. They all had Erica's case infront of them. It sickened Spencer stomach to look at any of break photos in her file.   
" They found an a golden engagement ring with words Erica my moon and stars - SR in graved in it on her bedroom floor. Baby girl do thing you can pull up people who purchased such rings it might lead us to her fiance. "   
Asked Morgan as he faced the large TV screen that showed agent Garcia.   
" Sure thing sweet cheeks."   
Said Garcia in her normal playful tone. She started to typing vigorously. She looked surprised and completely shocked. Spencer stayed slient fully well knowing that she had figured it out.  
" Only one person specially got that ring in graved and definitely explains the initials . "  
Said Garcia. She sighed slightly angery and slightly glared at the screen.   
" And that person would be are very own boy genius  Spencer Reid. When we're you going to us you were getting engaged let alone you had girlfriend. "   
Asked Garcia . Spencer stayed quiet. He had been slient since he found out Erica was kidnapped. He ran his fingers through his long  brunette curles. He felt like part of him was just rip right from him. Hotchner felt bad for Reid it was second time that someone he loved was ripped from. He hoped that Erica wouldn't have same fate of Mav.  
" Erica didn't want anyone to know tell we were married so that her friends didnt find out. "   
Said Spencer finally speaking up. Prentiss looked at Spencer confused.   
" Why would she not want her friends to?"   
Asked Prentiss. Spencer sighed he didn't exectly know how to break the news to her friends about her friend's and her actual father and were she came from.   
" She was worried that if her uncle or her best friend Tony or Steve found out they would make her have an actual wedding which is something Erica didn't want. Weddings scare her since her mother died on her wedding night. "   
Spencer explained.  Prentiss nod understandingly.   
" Do think you can bring in her uncle and friend's for questioning. "   
Asked JJ. Spencer sighed again . He knew for sure he wouldn't be able to get a hold of her uncle , Thor. He bit the inside of his check as he thought of what to do.   
" I can try her friends but it might be hard since there not ordinary SHIELD agents especially her uncle."   
Said Spencer nervously . The whole situation was making Spencer nervous and stressed. He just wanted Erica to be safe and in his arms again. He regretted going to the case to Texas. The team was looking at him confused as to what he meant.   
" I'm going to go call them be right back."   
Muttered out Spencer as he slipped out of the conference room. Spencer hands were shaking the whole time that he dailed Tony's number. He moved the phone to his ear as it range.   
" Hey it pepper potts mr.Stark can't come to phone right now because he off begin an idiot. "   
Said pepper her voice light heard but scarcastic at same time. Spencer figured he probably done something to piss her off again.   
" Hey pep! it Spencer we have a problem. Erica been kidnapped."  
Spencer paused to give pepper time to observe all new information. Spencer had meet pepper at Tony's New year's party when he had first started dating Erica. Pepper and Spencer had grown to be good friends due to fact they were both smart and dating people who could be quite reckless.   
" Oh my God are you okay?"   
She asked her voice instanly filled with worry and fear. Spencer was glad to have pepper as friend in his time of need.  
" I'm hanging in there. I'm just really worried about Erica. I don't want what to Mav to happen to her."   
Said Spencer his voice full of sadness and concern. It was first time in while that Spencer openly talk about mav in while.   
" They want to talk to Tony and rest of them to try to get any possible information. "  
Said Spencer.  It was peppers turn to sigh. She heard on the other side of line writting something down.   
" I'll make few calls to the team. I got to go. Take care and be safe Spencer."   
Said pepper before hanging up. Spencer shut his phone and walked back into the conference room.   
" Reid do think you could go with Morgan and Prentiss to check the crime sence. "   
Asked Hotchner concerned.   
Spencer gave a nod in response.


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica been successful kidnapped. She now comes face to face with kiddnappers and a friend who can help her escape

~ 36 hours earlier ~

Erica p.o.v

I shriveled as I felt the cold fall air hit me skin as I walked out of my dad's car.  
" Be safe on your way home dad. Thanks again for the ride."  
I said with smile. He chuckled softly. I started towards my house door and turned to weave.  
" Love you sweetie."  
shouted dad. I sighed dramatically obviously embarrassed. He chuckled at my embarrassment.  
" Your lucky I love you old man."  
I teased . He rolled his eyes muttered about not being old as he drove way. I laughed and pulled my keys out of my bag. I slowly unlocked the door before making my way inside. Something felt wrong as soon as I opened the door. I walked into living when I felt someone presents behind me as they put towel over my mouth and nose. I instainly grabbed them and lunch them forward. My vision was bit blurred due to getting practically begin drug. The person laughed as I stood in sloppy fighting stances. They came at me but I kicked them in the chest sending them stumbling back falling into my glass table. They stood up and started towards me again. My vision was getting worse. It was getting hard to manage my movements. They grabbed my arm throwing me to the ground causing me knock over fee things. I groaned in pain as I landed in some of the glass shardes . If only I had my magic then they be long defeated. I tried to stand up but my body was experiencing way to much pain for me to handle and the drug was kicking in even more. The lights started to dim as I started to feel heavier soon everything faded into black nothingness. .

~~~  
~ present time ~

I groaned as I went to grabbed my head due to midgrain but stopped when. I realized that I was chained down. All the memories came flooding back just like all the pain. I scanned around the where I was begin held and noticed it was some sort of old brick building and that I was in small cell with my hands begin chained up with long sliver chains that were connected to the ground . I hissed in pain as I tired to stand up. I growled as I noticed that even my feet had chains to them. What the hell did these people want from me? My cell doors were open as they pushed guy into my cell before closing it and walking away. It best if stayed quiet tell I figured out were I was and why they wanted me. I heard the guard walk out of the room. I turned to guy who they had brought in. He had long messy brown hair and had a metal arm with red star at top of it. I got as close as I could with the chains.  
" Hey are you okay? Where are? "  
I asked. I tried not to ask to many questions as to confuse him. He meet my emerald green eyes. His eyes were dark and looked so empty. He brought his metal arm to my throat. I started coughing and trying to break free. My throat burned as I couldn't breathe. His eyes widen onces he realized what he was doing. He dropped me to the ground. He seemed to back as far away as he humanly could. He looked so confused and lost.  
" Sorry... "  
He stuttered  as he looked away from me. He seemed to be on edge like there was war going on in his head. Why did he try to strangle me then say sorry. His slience was like gun. I couldn't handle all of this sliences.  
" Your at a Hydra base."  
He said finally anwsering my earlier question. I sighed softly and messed with the chains but nothing changed.  
I growled angery as I was feed up with the cold iron touching my skin.  
" You know that it point less."  
He said from his conner of the cell. I rollled my eyes bitterly.  
" Well excuse the hell out me. I'm just trying to get free so I can help us get out of this hell hole. "  
I Said angery. He looked at me surprised and confused.  
" Us?"  
He asked confused. I continued to mess with the chains using anything I could pick up off the ground to try to break them. I didn't even look at him when I replied.  
" Yeah us. No soldier gets left behind. "  
I Said remembering what uncle Thor used to stay when he would train me for fighting in war. He looked at me.  
" Okay let get out of here."

~~~

Avengers tower  
3rd p.o.v

Pepper Potts made her way into Tony's work room where he was working on one of his latest iron Man suits.  
" Tony we need to get the team together because Erica's been kidnapped. "  
Said pepper. Tony dropped what he was working and looked at pepper.  
" Pepper are messing with me?"  
Asked Tony in serious tone. Pepper shock her head.  
" Well you remember her boyfriend from New year's party?"  
Asked pepper. Tony looked at her confused and annoyed. He didn't understand what it had to do with her missing friend.  
" Well he works for FBI and I got off phone with Coulson and he gave them the case and now his team wants to ask the team few questions concerning Erica to help them find her."  
Said pepper. Tony nodded understandingly .  
" Tell the team to meet up on queen jet in ten."  
Said Tony.

~~~

Spencer looked out of car window still not really taking. Derek couldn't take seeing Spencer in so much pain. Derek thought of Spencer as best friend no more like a little brother. Derek let out a sigh as he looked in review mirror to see that Spencer was looking out the window his eyes were inflamed with sadness and heart completely broken. The ever lasting slience was finally broken by Emily as she glanced down at Erica's file again.  
" It says here that Erica Coulson is just a alliance for her real name but then they go out of there way to mark her real name out. Why is that? "  
Asked Emily confused. Derek gave Emily look of  'your really going to ask that'.  Spencer let out a small quite sigh. He knew that he had to finally face something he never thought or wish of doing. Giving information about his fiance as if she was just another person in one of there monstrous cases.  
" It due to Erica. She hates going by her birth name. She says it brings back to many painful memories and the fact that her biological father named her is also another reason. It to point that even SHEILD doesn't bother using her birth name."  
Said Spencer his voice shaky and horse like he been screaming. Derek slightly cringe at how much of mess Spencer looked and sounded. Before Emily or Derek could ask any further questions they pull into Erica's neighborhood. Spencer was the last to walk into Erica's house. Even through Spencer had been and stayed inside Erica's house many times the house seemed different then the state he was used to. The house seemed to be clean nothing out of the normal. Well nothing that if you didn't know Erica then you would think that nothing had happened. Spencer however knew better. It was minor things that cought his attention. Prentiss walked around the room trying to get into the mindset of Erica. Derek looked at Spencer who seemed to be in deep thought as his face was expressionless. That when Spencer realized something. Something that was so obvious that he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.  
" Her glass table it gone. "  
Said Spencer. Right say words left his mouth Emily was bent down pulling a large chunk of glass out of the floor underneath the black leather couch.  
" There must been fight."  
Said Emily. Derek nodded.   
" Is there anything else that you recognize that missing or out of place."  
Ask Derek looking at Spencer. He didn't like having to ask Spencer questions like he was just another victim. He moved around the small living room looking for any of most tiniest detail to be out of place. He made his way over to her bookself.  
" They disabled Erica hidden camera. "  
Said Spencer as he moved few books out of there way and pulled out small camera that was no bigger than quarter.  
" Why hell does your fiance have hidden camera?"  
Asked Derek looking confused. Emily titled her head to the side in confusion as she stared at the small camera.   
" She used to work as field agent for SHIELD tell few weeks ago. She set up camera few days after she got the house. She worried about her work following her home."  
Said Spencer. He examined the small camera cord to see that they had been cut about halfway down. Emily sighed. She herself know what it felt like to fear that someone form your work or past could come back to hunt you.  
" Why did she stop Beginning field agent. "  
Asked Derek raising an eyebrow at Spencer.  
" Erica just told me that she just wanted to stay low for awhile. Live life like normal person should. It her words exectly. "  
Said Spencer. Derek nodded as he took in the new information. Emily walked out of the living room and down the hall leading to Erica's room. She noticed that the house seemed rather barren. Most of things in her house was books and art supplies but so few actual art pieces. It was she barley lived there.  
" Reid how long has she been living here."  
Questioned Prentiss as she continued down the hallway. Emily noticed that she had no photos of herself or any of her friends or family.  
" She only had place for two years now through Erica lived on SHIELD base for first year due to family problems."  
Said Spencer.  Something felt odd about Erica to Emily. she couldn't place it. It was like Spencer was trying to adviod certain topic about Erica but what. The more she learned the more questions bubbled up inside her.  
" What kind of Family problems. "  
Asked Emily as she made her way into Erica's bedroom. Spencer went slient he didn't know how to explain it. His friends that his girlfriend had spent half year in Mexico just because she found her uncle's hammer and she was dead set on finding or that another part was her working with the avengers.  
" Her biological dad tried to come back into her life but he did some illegal things and promptly got arrested once they could catch him. "  
Said Spencer half lying. It wasn't that much of lie. Loki had come back into her life and he had done alot illegal things and he had been taken back to Asgard.  
" I found something. "  
Said Derek. He held up small white cloth.  
" It definitely has strong smell of chroloform."  
Said Derek.  
" She was drugged ."

~~~~~~  
3 p.o.v

The avengers all sat in the queen jet. Natasha just gotten of the phone with Coulson and was now swearing in Russian. Something that put the team on edge. It was odd seeing the normally natural and calm agent look panic. She didn't look like she had fear but it was worry.  But person that made everyone worry was Thor. The normally loud out spoken Asgardian seemed quite and calm something that was polar opposite of his bubbly personality. He held hammer close to his chest as looked at it. His stomach grew into nots the more he worried about his niece.  
" Will be in Virginia in ten minutes."  
Called out Clint . Nobody respond but he knew everyone understood what that meant.


	4. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica struggles to escape the clutch's of her kiddnappers.

" Without the dark we never see the stars." 

\- unknown

Erica p.o.v

I turned to look over at my partner who was vast asleep. We had finally figured out plan of escape but now I had to wait it out. Something I'm not the best at doing. I sat against cold metal bars of the cell. I leaned my head against the bars and shot my eyes for few seconds. My eyes fluttered open when I heard foot steps towards are cell. I turned my head to see who was walking towards are cell. My body stiffened at sight of Alexander. He made his way towards the cell a smirk spread across his face. I still remember the first time I meet the asshole.

~~~~~  
Memory   
Few mouths earlier

3rd p.o.v

Erica jumped of the jet following after cap as they landed on boat taken over by Hydra. Onces Erica landed on boat undetected by any of the opposing enemie. She held her pistol to side of her as she had her back to wall making her way towards were all the hostages we're being held. Erica quickly held up her gun as she turned the corner. She groaned annoyed as cap and Natasha had already taken them out. She looked at SHIELD hostages.  
" Is everyone okay? Anyone hurt."  
She asked. They all shook there heads besides guy who she noticed got shot in the leg. She quickly made her way towards the man. She placed her hand above the injury.  
" Don't move this might hurt."  
Said Erica her voice serious and stern. The guy nodded understandingly. The guy had long messy black curles and he light pale skin. He bit his lip in pain as Erica applied pressure on his injury as fished the bullet out of her leg. She yanked the bullet out of his flesh causing him to bit harder tell he had small brusie on his lip that was bleeding abit. Erica's hands started to glow faint gold color as she held it to his leg. She gave smile smile as wound was almost fully healed. She looked up at him.  
" What's your name agent."  
She Asked noticing how freaked out he looked. She understood why she just tore bullet out of flesh then started healing him with magic and she was complete stranger.  
" Agent Clearwater. "  
He said looking away trying to avoid looking down at where she was healing him.  
She nodded. She removed her hands as he was fully healed.  
" Try not to get shoot again agent Clearwater."  
Said Erica as she picked up her pistol and left the hostages to find cap and Natasha.

~~

I was brought out of memory by Alexander finally speaking up but not to me but the gaurds.  
" grab her and bring her to the testing room. Make sure to use the special cuffs for her."  
He said darkly as looked over at her with unnatural grin that sent chills down her spin. The graurds opened our cell and walked towards me. I let out a low growl as they apporched me. One of them grabbed my my arm with tight grip. I let out a loud scream that startled my partner away. He growled and charged at graurds but the graurds were quick to grab me and drag me out of my cell before he could get to me or the graurds. I growled as I moved around in there tight hold. They slapped on the stupid cuffs and dragged me off to so mysterious room. I could hear Alexander crazy laughter fill the room as I was hooked up to different machines and strapped down to the doctor chair. I tried to move around in seat but the straps we're to tight. 

~~~ 

3rd p.o.v

   Pepper Potts  walked out of elevator. A visitor pass clipped to her white button up.  Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in ponytail. She made her into bureau. She had called few hours ahead to saying that she was close friend of Erica's and could possibly offered information.  When Emily spotted the girl she instainly made her way over to her.   
" Miss Potts glad that you made it. I'm agent Prentiss we talked on the phone."   
Said Emily. Pepper shook the girls hand before following Emily to private room. Emily took seat on one side of table while pepper sat on the opposite side.   
" So how long have you know Erica. "  
Asked Emily going over some of basic questions that they asked people.   
" I know her for about five years. I meet her at one of my boss's meetings."  
She said. She still found it odd to call him her boyfriend. She just so used to him just begin her boss.  Emily nodded before asking the next question.   
" Does your boss work with SHIELD."   
Asked Emily. Pepper gave small snot in response. She had realized that agent Prentiss didn't recognize her as CEO of Stark industries.   
" He does. Thought he hard time listing to them. "  
She said frustrated as she pinch the bridge of her nose. Emily nodded .   
" Did he ever work with Erica."  
Asked Emily. Pepper smiled little.   
" They worked on same team. There like your team agent Prentiss. They treat each other like family. And Erica and my boss were like sister and brother to each other."   
Explained pepper. Emily nodded and took down few notes before continuing on with the questions.   
" What sort of team does Erica work on. Because anytime it goes to mention a team in her file it marked off. "   
Said Emily examining her file.   
" The avengers."   
Said pepper flat out. She didn't see any reason of with holding information that could possibly lead to them finding Erica's. Emily look Abit taken back by the anwser.   
" So your telling me one of people who saved the from aliens was kidnapped. That easy?"   
Said Emily confused. Pepper understood the confusion and reason why Prentiss was having hard time believing her.   
" She pregnant. That's why she left the field. I don't think Spence knows."   
Said pepper with sigh. Emily nearly chocked with new information. Emily was having a hard time imaging Spencer as dad.  
" Didn't see that coming."   
Muttered Emily taking more notes. Pepper leaned back in her seat.m waiting for Emily to ask her more questions.   
" Is there any people who would want Erica dead."   
Asked Emily.   
" There Hydra , her birth father. "   
Said pepper.   
" Okay what's the deal with her father ."  
Asked Emily confused. She been hearing alot about said father but not even knowing what hell he did to make his own daughter hate him.   
" I don't really feel it my place to say. "   
Said pepper begin vague which made Emily bit frustrated.   
" Miss Potts I need to know it could help the investigation for your friend easier. "   
Said Emily. Pepper sighed knowing she was right but it just didn't sit right with her.   
" Well shortened version of it is that her father abandoned her when she was eight hoping she would die. But as you know Phil found her and raised her. "   
Said pepper. Emily nodded.


	5. Chapter four

" humans beings live in their myths. They only endure their realities."   
\- Robert Anton Wilson

Erica p.o.v 

  I laughed darkly as my head drop down so that I was looking at the ground. I have been under going countless hours of get stabbed in shoulder , getting slapped, punched in face and other small methods of torture. Luckily most of them were me getting cuts or other types bruise on my arms , face or back nothing with my stomach. I was currently tied to chair. Chains and rope wrapped around my hands and legs and across my torsos.  Alexander was pacing infront of me angery. He wasn't getting any information on how to work my dad's scepter. I could tell he was getting agitated. Well that was tell the doctors who  had been running mysterious test on me returned to the room. He whispered something to Alexander that made him sudden sinister grin. It sent chills rolling down my spine. The doctor soon left the room. Alexander gave a very amused laugh as he walked towards me. I let out loud growls with every step he took toward me.                                " Who would ever imagine the Greek and Norse goddesses of chaos, strife and discord. The daughter of Greek goddesses Nyx and the Norse god Loki. Would be pregnant with a mortals child? It's true irony. "   
He said with very amused smirk. I growled angery. If dare try to harm my future child in anyway I will make feel the worst of pain in all the nine realms that he would wish that I just sent him to underworld. He laughed as I started fighting against the chains and rope again.   
" Is that why powerful goddesses like you is so well powerless."   
He said tauntingly. I glared daggers at him. The asshole found this  very amusing. He crossed his arms.   
" I wonder if you would cooperate if I where to..."   
He trailed off as he into his pocket and pulled out dagger. My heart started speeding up and I couldn't help but be scared. I started crying. I just couldn't help it. He dragged the dagger down my chest and stop when he was about to reach my stomach. I started sobbing when I felt the cold metal against my skin. He laughed and pulled the dagger away from my skin.   
" Now that you know what at risk I'll give some time to think about the anwsers I want. You better be ready to cooperate when I return. "  
Said Alexander before disappearing into the darkness. Few tears rolled down my check. I just wanted to cry out for someone to come save me but I knew better. I knew no one was going to come save me. I sighed softly knowing that my time was very limited. The plan of escape was impossible now. My heart dropped as o heard foot steps towards the room I was beginning held in. He couldn't be coming back already? Could he? I looked at figure with tears filling the brim of my eyes. I couldn't make out who it was as they stayed in the shadows. They soon rushed over to me and started to undo my chains. I recognize the person as the guy who had planned the escape plan with me. I gave him weak smile as he got the last bit of rope of me. My legs were so shaky that he had to help my stand. I soon regained my balance. He pushed a pistol into my chest as he started to leave the room. I followed him as we made are way out of the base. We saw some of agents and shoot them . We continue down a long dark corridor that was barely lit. Soon a alarm went off. They most figured out that we escaping. As we exited the base I started to hear gun shots go off behind us. My past fasten as we were meeting with chilling cold breeze of winter snow. I groaned as I realized I had no bullets left.   
" Run head don't worry about me. "   
He said as he continued to shot the people after us. I shook my head.   
" I'm not leaving you behind."   
I said sternly. He rolled his eyes at my response. He reached into his back pockets to pull out more bullets. He quickly reload the gun before continuing to shoot. We continue to move into a forest area.   
" Go ahead! Don't do this for me. Don't do this you but for your unborn child."  
He said seriously. I felt few tears roll down my check as I nodded. I pushed past him and ran deeper into the forest. I could hear the sound of gunfire and yelling. I kept making my way down the unfamiliar forest path. Soon the sound of gunshots and yelling dispeared as I was far away. My legs soon gave out. I rested my back against tree and rested my eyes for few minutes and slowly fell into the all to familiar darkness of sleep.


	6. Chapter five

" pain and suffering are the  soil of strength and courage."   
\- Lurlene Mcdaniel 

3rd p.o.v 

Natasha was unnaturally still and quite as she sat on hotel bed. Her legs dangled off the bed as she sat on side of bed. Clint looked at his partner , his best friend concerned. Clint knew exectly why Natasha was so upset. He knew how Erica and Natasha had sister like Friendship. He also knew that it was hard for the  assassin to let people in and when she finally did then they were like family. Clint looked at redhead as she reached into her bag and pulled out a change of clothes before walking towards the bathroom. He heard the sound of the shower turning on and start running. He sighed and sat up on his bed. He and Natasha we're sharing a room while Bruce and Thor shared different room and Tony and pepper in another room and lastly Steve was by himself. Pepper had gone down to bureau to talk to them. The lead agent on case , Aaron Hotchner had agreed to meet the team at the hotel so they wouldn't draw any attention that would scare or can c the locals. It was going to be agent Hotchner and agent Reid and Prentiss. Clint sighed softly and took the time to change into a fresh outfit. He wore plain black shirt with blue jeans. When the assassin returned into the room she was in sheer black top with a tan leather jacket that was accompany with her black leather pants.  There soon was little knock on the door. Natasha opened it to see rest of team. They all filed into the room and waited for the FBI agents to get there. Soon the agents arrived at the hotel. 

~~~ 

The Agents stood in front of Earth's mightiest heroes. They all seemed pretty shaken up. Pepper talked to Hotchner before turning back to the avengers.      
" This agents Hotchner and Prentiss then of course we already know Reid."   
Said pepper. They all nodded. To Spencer surprise Tony didn't give any witty feed back like he normally did when he saw him. They all seemed so sullen which the agents knew why.   
" Can any of you think of person who would target agent Coulson."   
Asked Hotchner finally breaking the akward slience. Something finally went off inside of Natasha. A memory she never thought of as important tell physically hearing the words come out of Hotchner mouth.   
" Agent Alex Clearwater. A Few mouths back he stole Erica personal file on her connections with Loki and other family matters. The director at time had him fired and had him watched for few weeks but was cleared for reason I wasn't given. He's only person I can think off who would have personal information on her. Erica not like most people. She doesn't bring people into her life in less she knows she can trust hundred percent."   
Said Natasha. The agents shared few looks with each other.   
" Wait like Alexander Clearwater?"   
Asked Spencer in moments of realization. Natasha gave a slow nodded. Hotchner turned to Spencer confused as did Prentiss.   
" He came by Erica house day before we left for our case in Taxes. He claimed that he was good friend of Erica and want to see how she was but Erica wasn't there at time.   
Explained Spencer going pale as he realized that he was the person who could have kidnapped Erica. Tony gave slight snot at thought of Alexander and Erica best friends.   
" Alexander and Erica were far from close. He would constantly call Erica a freak and start fights with her that he couldn't finish. He honestly was fucking idiot."   
Said Tony. Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony swearing infront of the FBI agents.   
" Language!"   
Said Steve glaring at Tony. Tony rolled his eyes at Steve and crossed his arms.   
" But it can't be. Eris could easily fight off near mortal with her magic? "  
Said Thor confused. A murmur of agreement feel between almost all avengers besides Clint , Natasha. The two shared knowing looks at pepper who gave weak nodded.   
" Actually it could thor.  Erica can't used her magic and won't be able to for few months. "   
Said Natasha softly as she placed a hand on Thor's shoulder.   
" What do mean?"  
Asked Spencer confused. Pepper and Natasha looked at each other knowing fully well that Spencer didn't know and appently neither did rest of avengers as they all still looked rather confused.   
" She can't used her magic because she pregnant. All her magic is protecting the baby. That's exactly what Erica explained to me before she said she was taking a break from begin an avenger."  
Said Clint. Spencer eyes widened in shock as he took in the new information.


	7. Chapter six

" if you have a heartbeat , there's still time for your dreams."  
-unknown.

~ Erica dream ~  
3rd p.o.v

Erica looked around confused as she wondered down a corridor looking around for her dad. She felt someone grab her arm. She jumped but relaxed when she saw it was her dad. He wore full black tux.  
" We don't want to be late to your own wedding now do we!"  
Said her dad with exectiment. She nodded. Erica was in a long white laced wedding dress and white heels that made her feet hurt. She also had on simple pearl earrings and diamond necklace. She reached the top of her head feel her hair was in some sort of top do with some sort of small diamond tiara.  
She finally arrived at the entrance of wedding where he dad lead her down the isle. She looked around to see her and Spencer friend's who see only ever seen in photos sitting in crowed. Her eyes darted to the alter where Spencer was waiting. Erica suddenly felt a weave of nervousness run down her spine as she finally reached the alter. Her dad let her go as they reached Spencer.

 

~~~

 

Veronica grinned as she hugged Spencer arm as they sat in chairs . They were currently sitting reception part of their wedding.  Her friends were giving there speeches about the newlyweds. Laughter filled the room as Tony Stark words were slurred together as tried to go on about how great of side kick and friend Erica was. Soon the drunken Avenger stumbled off stage as he was finshed with his speech. Erica couldn't help but brust into laughter as pepper had to help Tony off the stage as he was that drunk. She felt Spencer wrap an arm around her waist to pull her closer. Erica's gave Spencer small kiss on lips before pulling away with huge smile. She turned back to woman with long black with blue undertone. She wore a long dark blue dress that was accompany with a black crystal necklaces. She wore sliver heels with her dress. A bright smile spread arcoss her face. It was her mother , Nyx . She turned to Spencer who smiled at her.  
" Your mom's coming on."  
Whispered Spencer to Erica. She looked at Spencer confused. She looked back at her mother confused. Erica couldn't figure out what was going on. That's when she heard it. Someone whispering for her to wake up. She couldn't even pay attention to what her mother was saying. Soon all them were clapping as she was last one to give them speech. Her mother made her way to Spencer's and Erica's table. She grabbed Erica's free hand.  
" If you don't mind I'm temporary stealing my daughter."  
Said her mother. Spencer nodded and let the woman to pull the girl away. Her mother lead her outside of the hall that they were holding the reception. Waiting outside the hall was her father Loki. She suddenly got goosebumps as she saw Loki.  
" You need to wake up Sweet heart."  
Said her mother placing her hand on check. Erica looked at her parents utterly confused.  
" this isn't real your just dreaming Eris."  
Said Loki looking at his daughter. He placed his hand on her shoulder but Erica jerked back.  
" Come on sweetie just wake up. It's not safe for you and your daughter to be sleeping right now."  
Said her mother pulling her into a hug. Tears started to roll down her check as everything came flooding back.  
" but if I wake up will I ever see either of you."  
Whispered Erica to her mother. Nyx smiled down at her daughter. She placed her hand under chin.  
" Don't worry sweetie will help get you to safety but you have to wake up first. " Said Nyx with reassuring smile. Erica looked over at her father. Loki pulled his daughter into a huge.

~ end of her dream ~

  Erica sat up in a panic and looked everywhere to see where she was. She sighed as she was still in the forest and in freezing cold. She was lucky she hadn't gotten frostbite. Erica sat up her knees shaking with every step she took. She managed to get out of the forest and found a road.


	8. Chapter seven

" Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to."  
\- unknown 

3rd p.o.v 

  Spencer sighed softly. It had been seven days since he last seen Erica. Fours day since she was reported missing. Three day of trying to find information to build profile.  One day since he found out that she was pregnant. Spencer felt he was middle of ragging storm that was tearing him apart bit by bit. Spencer looked at his refection in the bathroom mirror. He could see the dark marks under his eyes from not sleeping. The last time he recalled sleeping was in the plane on way back to Quantico. He turned the water to cold and let it run for few minutes to let it get really cold. He splashed the icy water on his face. The water droplets rolled down his face as he stared at his refection. His brown curls we're in mess. Something he knew Erica loved about him. He quickly dried his face before making his way out of the bathroom. He made his way over to the board where all information on the Erica's case was pinned. Deep down inside of him he knew the odds of show one surviving a kiddnapping and with every day the chances grew slimmer and slimmer. He stared at the board trying to analyze the information. But his mind was still trying to comprehend the idea of Erica begin pregnant with his child. Spencer was lucky that Hotchner and Prentiss promised not tell the team about it in tell they had more information about the unsub. The sense of failure just seemed to linger around Spencer the more he tried to work the case. Spencer was offered to be taken off the case by Hotchner shortly after finding out that Erica was pregnant by her friends. Spencer begin stubborn and determined person he was declined. He had his heart set in bring Erica home alive. He was determined to see his child born and happy. He was determined to be able to call Erica his wife. But his hope seemed to be almost burned out as Quantico was hit with massive snow storm. It what almost record breaking cold. Spencer jumped as he felt a hand grab his shoulder.   
" Kid you okay? "  
Asked Morgan looking at the younger agent. Derek had been concerned for Spencer for past few days that they worked the case he been less talkative and pulled away from the team.   
" Just dealing with lot of emotions."   
Said Spencer honestly. It was then that Derek noticed Spencer sleepless eyes and slight redness of his eyes from crying.   
" You knew were here for you if you need anything."   
Said Derek . He moved his hand off Spencer shoulder as he turned towards the board.   
" I know."  
Was all that Spencer respond back with. They both stared at the board. 

~~~

Erica grunted in pain as she walked up the empty road. She hadn't seen any cars or people. She couldn't even decipher where she was or what way she should go. But she followed the direction of road in hopes to find something. Her whole body was sheer pain and was freezing. Her fingers felt numb and cold as did her feet. She kept pushing through the pain. She had to.   
" Eris"   
Said male voice from behind her. She could recognize anywhere. It was her father. Not Phil but Loki. His voice somehow calming to her dispit her anger towards him. She wipped around to see him standing there. Snow flakes fell into his long raven hair. She instanly pulled her dad into a hug to make sure he was actually there. To her pleasent surprise Loki was actually there. She barried her face into his chest as sob escaped her lips and tears rollled down her checks. She was greeted with calming smell of peppermint and freshly fallen snow. Loki wrapped his strong arm around his daughter.   
" I'm sorry."   
Was all he could manage to get out as tears rolled down his check. There always been sense of regret when it came to his decisions with his family and leaving Erica on midgard was one of biggest ones. It wasn't tell the battle of New York that he realized his mistake.   
" It okay just don't do ever again ."   
Whispered Erica as she pulled away from the hug and wipped her tears. She shriveled as the wind started to pick up. Loki took his cape of and wrapped it around his daughter.   
" Let's get you home."   
Muttered Loki as placed hand on her shoulder. They where soon standing in her house. The feeling of warmth returned to her as she was in her house. The place was still bit messy but Erica didn't really care at moment. She could no longer feel her dad's hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him but he was gone leaving behind his dark green cape. Tears rolled down her check. She could never understand her father descisions. She scrambled to find her backup phone that she always kept in her closet. After finding the phone she was quick to type in Spencer number. But not to surprisely it went straight to voicemail. She cursed under her breath and tried Tony number.  
" Hello."  
Said lazy voice that she recognized as probably drunk Tony Stark. A small smile spread across her face.   
" Miss me?"  
She respond her voice almost cracking. There was chocking noise on the other side of the phone.   
" Holy shit Erica? Are you okay? Whos holding you hostage?"  
Asked Tony panicked and concerned. A chuckle escape Erica's lips as she pressed the phone closer to her ear.   
" No one anymore. I'm home."   
Respond Erica with small smile . There seemed to be moment on the other end. She could here sound of door opening and Natasha voice swearing at Tony in Russian and could practically hear his eye roll.   
" Put me on speaker you idiot."   
Said Erica which Tony had already done so. Natasha gasped at sound of Erica's horse voice. She hear the sound of some falling of bed figured it was probably Clint.   
" Who all there?"   
Asked Erica.   
" Just Barton and Romanoff. Banner and Rogers and pepper are off checking in with your boy toy and your uncle is in his room. "  
Said Tony. Erica eyes got watery at mention of Spencer even if it was the horrible nickname tony would use to tease her.   
" Before you guys ask I'm okay just some bruise and cuts nothing I can't handle."   
Said Erica. Natasha let out relieved sigh as did Clint. Tony only smiled.   
" It good to hear your fine kid ."   
Said Clint. Erica snorted in response. She rolled her eyes and huffed but her smile widen at words of her friend.   
" It good to hear you guys. Hey Tony could you tell my uncle I called I going to change then go see Spencer ."   
Asked Erica.   
" Sure just try not to get yourself kiddnapped again."  
Said Tony lightly teasing her. Erica just snorted in response. She hung up before grabbing new outfit and walked towards the her shower. She turned the water to hot before stripping off all her clothes. The hot water roll down her back easing some of pain in her body. She felt relaxed for onces in the few days. She took longer shower then she would ever normally take. She stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off and change into her new outfit. She took some time to comb her hair before putting into a ponytail. Before leaving her house she slipped her SHIELD ID into her leather jacket. She walked out of her house and towards the bureau. She saw her Impala in the parking lot of bureau. She made her way into the bureau showing her ID and passing all security and making her way into the elevator.  She  made her way out of the elevator and noticed Spencer team crowed around a board and were talking. She leaned against Spencer desk and waited for someone to notice her. Spencer turned to see her and nearly chocked.   
" Erica?" 


	9. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : hey guys I just wanted to quickly put that this does talk about her time undercover and stuff like that I do not mean to offend anyone or there culture. Just saying that so you guys know that.

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched—they must be felt with the heart."  
\- Helen Keller

3rd person

" Surprise."  
Said Erica her voice shaky and horse. Her eyes were a puffy and red from crying. Her face was scratched up and had many bruises on it. They could make out the gauze and medical wrapping tap around her wound on her shoulder blade that was exposed by the low v-neck cut of her shirt. Spencer noticed that her hands had bound markings on them. The whole seemed confused to see the small girl leaning on desk. Spencer made his way over to Erica and pulled her into a huge. Erica's eyes watered as she felt spencer arms around her.  
" Careful of the stab  wounds ."  
She muttered out. Spencer pulled away looking at her shocked and on the verge of tears.  
" Stab wounds?"  
He asked confused. She sighed softly. Agent Hotchner made her way over to her.  
" I'm agent Hotchner . It's nice to see that your alive and well Agent Coulson but if don't mind me asking your father said you have been kidnapped and your house definitely supports that."  
Said Aaron. Erica gave small sigh in response the last thing she wanted to talk about was everything that happened to her in last few days.  
" I was but there was another person there that they had kiddnapped. We both had planned to both escape but things didn't go as planned. As we were leaving they started shooting at us and he was only one with bullets left so he decided to distract them while I escape."  
Said Erica as her right hand rubbed the bound markings on her left hand as the memory replayed in her head. Agent Hotchner nodded understandingly.  
" When your ready we can discuss your statement."  
Said agent Hotchner. Erica nodded and watched agent Hotchner disappear into what she was guessing was his office. She felt spencer grab her hand. She looked up at him his soft brown eyes were filled with worry and could see the tears building up. She gave small resuring squeeze to Spencer hand. Spencer team walked over to where she and Spencer were.  
" It nice to see your doing alright agent Coulson. I'm agent Prentiss that Agents JJ , Rossi  and Morgan ."  
Said Emily with smile. Erica gave shy weave.  
" Pleasure to meet all of you.  Spencer talks highly about  all of you and just call me Erica."  
Said Erica.  
" So your the girl pretty boy dating."  
Said Derek with huge smile. Spencer rolled his eyes at the nickname that Derek always used when taking to him or about him.  
" yes is that somehow surprising? "  
Asked Erica confused. JJ smiled at the girl. Erica leaned her head on Spencer arm.  
" So how long have you guys been together and how did you guys meet."  
Asked Emily as curiosity got the better of her. JJ and Derek gave her a 'really' look.  
" What you guys can't say your not even the tiniest bit curious."  
Said Emily . Erica laughed a little bit at three them. Spencer was glad to see dispit everything his girlfriend was put through she was still able to smile and laugh , something he adored about her.  
" Well we meet in college. I was undercover as American Korean transfer student and me and spence had alot of same classes.  After few years of begin good friends I managed to talk him into date and eventually that lead to are current two years."  
Said Erica with huge smile. Prentiss aww as she found the couple story adorable which only made Spencer blush.  
" So how are you holding up?"  
Asked JJ. She and the rest of team had over heard her conversation with agent Hotchner.  
" It's not the first time time I been kidnapped and torched certainly not the last time sadly but hey that the piece of begin part of working with SHIELD and the avengers ."  
Said Erica with shrug but groaned in pain as shot pain rushed into her shoulder. Spencer looked at her concerned.  
" Careful your injured and pregnant."  
Said spencer worried. She cringe slightly hearing that spencer knew. All his teammate besides Prentiss looked surprised and shocked.  
" Was it pepper or Clint? "  
She asked referring to which of her friends told him about it. It wasn't that she was scared to spencer but she wanted it be big surprise. She had planned to tell her dad and Spencer at the dinner but because of Spencer case she didn't get to. She knew both her and Spencer wanted to have kids but they both had jobs with long work hours.  
" Natasha actually."  
Said Spencer. Erica chuckled softly and shook her head.  
" Didn't see that coming. I would have guessed that Pepper  would have spilled the beans first."  
Said Erica with smile.  
" Wait hold up pretty boy actually got laid."  
Said Derek surprised. Spencer's check supported a bright red color.  
" Probably more then you."  
She said sassed with mischievous grin. She laughed as Derek made chocking noise. The rest of agents joined in the laughter.  
" Your going to be the death me."  
Muttered spencer with smile as he pulled her closer to him not waiting to loose her again. Erica laughed in response.  
" She funny."  
Said Rossi very amused by Morgan reaction. Erica gave grin as Morgan gave her smile.  
" Kid got sassy I'll give you that "  
Said Derek. Erica rolled her eyes at Derek calling her kid.  
" Don't kid me."  
Deadpanned Erica. Spencer laughed.  
" What kid does it bother you."  
Said Derek teasingly. Derek remind Erica of Tony just without the alcohol problem.  
" For the love of Odin don't call me kid."  
Said Erica annoyed. Derek laughed at her response. JJ and Prentiss watch amused as the SHIELD agent and Morgan talked. Spencer looked almost as amused as the other agents. He looked down at Erica loving. Rossi looked at Erica raising eyebrow.  
" You believe in Norse gods?"  
He questioned the fact she said Odin. Erica chuckled in amusement.  
" Guessing you didn't tell them and my dad took it out of my file."  
Asked Erica raising an eyebrow. Spencer nodded.  
" Typical."  
Said Erica rolling her eyes. She knew it was just her dad trying to protect her.  
" I wouldn't think believe would be the right wording  seeing as I work with Thor the god of thunder who also my uncle."  
Said Erica casually. All of spencer friends eyes widened as they took in the information.  
" Wait your telling me your a like goddesses."  
Stuttered out JJ in surprise. Erica understood the surprise. Spencer had acted the same way when she told him. She knew it wasn't essentially normal to tell someone your goddesses.  
" Yeah my biological father is  Loki the Norse trickster god while my mother greek goddesses Nyx goddess of the night . Trust me it make Thanksgiving and Christmas interesting."  
Joked Erica at the end . They laughed at the joke.  
" Speaking of family you should probably call Phil."  
Suggested Spencer.  
" I'll talk to Hotchner first."  
Said Erica

~~~~  
\- two hours later ~

" Yes Dad I'm fine. Dad . Dad . Phillip."  
Snapped Erica at end getting somewhat annoyed. She had been trying to get her adopted father to calm down for past ten minutes. Erica rolled her eyes.  
" Yes dad I talked to agent Hotchner. Yes dad I'm currently still at bureau."  
Said Erica. She walked around the empty conference room that Hotchner told she could use to have private call to her dad.  
" Yes dad I love you too. And I sorry for snapping I'm just little stressed that's all."  
Said Erica with small smile. She held phone closer to her ear.  
" And dad I just wanted to know that I'm pregnant!"  
She chreed thinking this was possibly the best time. She heard her dad start crying in happiness.  
" No don't you start crying on me old man or I'll start crying."  
Stated Erica with huge smile hearing her dad cry about begin Grandpa.  
" It weird to think that few mouths I'm going to like watermelon size."  
Said Erica placing a hand on her stomach. She heard he dad chuckle on the other side of the line.  
" Well I better get going. Love you."  
Said Erica hanging up on her dad before making her way out of the conference room.  
As she made her way out of the conference room he noticed that Morgan and Hotchner we're taking down the photos and information on her case of the board. She made her way over to spencer desk. Where he was filling out some paperwork.  
" So Tony texted me saying he invited your team for dinner. He brought out the local sushi restaurant."  
Said Erica.

~~~ 

Morgan and Prentiss we're talking with Tony Stark as they took there seats at large group of tables put together.  They had been invited out to big 'your not dead or still kidnapped ' party at one of best sushi restaurant by none other than Tony Stark. He said that sure they weren't the ones who found her but he still felt like he owed them. The restaurant was filled with the Agents and Avengers. Morgan looked outside the restaurant window to see black Impala pull up.  
" Well I'll be damn."  
Said Derek surprised to see Spencer stepping out of the driver side and Erica out of the other side. Erica grinned as she and Spencer arrived at that the sushi restaurant that Tony was renting out. Erica smiled and made her way over to all her friends and talked to them. Everyone was mingling with each other. JJ and Emily we're talking to Natasha and Clint and bruce while Aaron and Pepper talking about the teams and eventually Dave joined them. Tony and Thor were chatting with Penelope well more like Tony and her harmlessly flirting with each other playfully. While Derek talked with Thor. Erica and Spencer were sitting of by themselves chatting. Soon the pair made there way over to their friends.  
" Hey kid."  
Said Derek with smirk as Erica groaned annoyed. Tony laughed as Erica crossed her arms. Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist resting it on her stomach.  
"  So word around town is that your expecting a baby Coulson on the way."  
Said Tony with grin. Erica blushed bright red as her best friend point out her pregnancy. Penelope looked at Spencer and Erica wide eye.  
" Yeah. I'm only two mouths along."  
Said Erica with grin. Tony and Thor smiled at each her. Penelope giggled.  
" You too are so adorable!"  
Squaled out Penelope. Spencer smiled at his friend/co-worker. Erica laughed.  
" Thanks?"  
Said Erica still laughing.  
" Trust me you'll should have seen them at last year new year party."  
Said Tony in amusement. Both Spencer's and Erica's checks went bright red in embarrassment. Spancer couldn't even keep eye contact with Derek or Penelope neither could Erica.  
" I'm surprised that not when baby Coulson was made."  
Said Tony teasingly with huge smile as he took sip of his drink. Derek brusted out laughing at what Tony had said. While Thor looked clueless as to what Tony meant.  
" I hate New year's."  
Muttered out Erica as she was still red in face. Spencer nodded in agreement.  
" What even happen that was so interesting."  
Asked Penelope curiously as she eyed the couple. Spencer gave dark sinister glare at Tony something that Penelope or Derek we're unfamiliar with. Erica's eyes shifted over to Tony's. Tony broke out laughing.  
" Don't worry childern my lips are sealed. "  
Said Tony holding up his hands as he chuckled. But smirk grew on his faces.  
" Temporary."  
He add causing Erica to glare at him.  
" Asshole."  
Muttered out Erica still glaring at Tony. Derek laughed.  
" So what the story of how you two meet."  
Asked Penelope changing the topic. Erica laughed akwardly as she rubbed her neck as she looked over Spencer.

~~~  
~ few years earlier ~

Erica made her way into Harverd University. Her left side of head was shaved off while while right side of head had long brunette hair that was swooped to the side that perfectly hide her ear piece. She wore black crop top with rose on it with black suspenders underneath it that was connected to her black skirt.

 

 

 

She wore Korean style black converse heels. She made her way into the large classroom and took a seat in back of room. Soon the boring class began . Erica looked at the crowd of college students. Most of them seemed to much older then seventeen years old Erica Coulson. Erica eyes scanned the classroom for the possible suspect. She was currently working mission. She was undercover as American Korean transfer student. She had been working the case for at least mouth. A kid at least year younger then her stumbled into the classroom but went unnoticed by big class. He took a seat next to her in back. He took of his bag and put it on the ground next to his chair and pulled out his note book and started on note taking. The look at board confused as the teacher had written in Korean.

" It's say are papers are due next week. It Korean. Mr.Mathews writes in different language every time. He believes he shouldn't have to remind us so he sorta tunts us."  
Said Erica looking at boy. She hadn't seen him around or in this besides for today.  
" I'm ji- ae but you can just call me Jay."  
Lied Erica naturally as she gave small smile. He smiled at her.  
" I'm Spencer. Spencer Reid.  It pleasure to meet you ."   
Said Spencer   
With smile.

~~

Erica smiled as she finshed the story. Penelope looked at with smile but soon turned into curiousality.  
" So you told Spencer your uncover name but when. Did he find out your real identify. "  
Asked Penelope  
" Not that I'm trying to be nosey."  
Said Penelope quickly after words. Erica laughed and shook her head.  
" Nonsense it fine. He didn't find out tell it was my last day and I had finished the mission and I wanted us to still continue being friends ."  
Explained Erica. Penelope smiled.  
" Aww that's so cute."  
Said Penelope.  
" Trust me you should have seen what happened when he meet my dad."  
Giggled Erica as the memory flashed in her head. Spencer groaned annoyed.  
" That was the worest ."  
Said Spencer with small playful frown but he soon went back to smile as Erica playfully slapped him on shoulder.


	10. Epilogue

" where there is Love there is life."  
\- unknown

~few mouths later~

3rd p.o.v

Spencer had blank look as he stared out the jet plane window. He and the team had been  just finished working a case in Seattle that involved a cult that were murdering children. Derek looked at Spencer amused.  
" What you thinking about over there lover boy."  
Asked Derek. Emily who was sitting next to Derek looked up from her book some what interested in the new  conversation that Derek had started.  
" Erica started talking about baby names and wants me to pick out one of the names. "  
Said Spencer as he  nervously messed with the golden wedding ring that was on his ring finger. He and Erica had gotten married few mouths back when Erica was barley showing. Erica had decided to face her fear and had small wedding. All of Spencer's friends had been there as were Erica's friends and family. Derek chuckled softly as he noticed Spencer nervousness.  
" What are the names are that bad or that good."  
Asked Derek. Spencer shook his head but before he could explain himself his phone range. He checked the the caller ID to see it was Penelope calling.  
" Garcia?"  
Asked Spencer confused as he looked at his friends.  
" It's your wife."  
Said Erica as she let out pained breath.  
" Erica what's going on? Are you okay? Where Garcia?"  
Asked Spencer panic getting the better of him. She gave weak laugh but soon let out grunt of pain.  
" Garcia's  driving me to hospital. My water broke."  
Said Erica. Spencer gasp on phone tightened at her words. He could make out the sound of Penelope freaking out. He could also her Erica trying to calm the agent down.  
" How far are you guys from hospital?"  
Asked Spencer still panicked.  
" We just got here. Get here when you can love you."  
Said Erica before hanging up. Spencer lowered the phone and ran a hand through his hair nervously. He noticed that all his friends were looking at him concerned.  
" Erica's water broke. So Garcia's taking her to hospital."  
Explained Spencer nervously.  
" Well looks like you have an hour or two to pick out the baby name."  
Said Derek almost amused.

~~~

Spencer and his team made there way into the hospital. Penelope was there waiting for Spencer. She instanly showed him to the room that Erica was in. She was laying in the hospital bed holding the small fragile newborn. Spencer instainly made his way over to his wife hospital bed. The team let the couple have few moments to themselves.  
" Wanna hold her."  
Offered Erica her eyes not leaving the small baby. Spencer took seat on side of the bed next to her. Spencer was abit worried about somehow hurting his new born daughter.  
" What if I."  
Started Spencer but was cut off by Erica small snort of amusement.  
" You won't."  
Said Erica resuringly. She moved her daughter into Spencer loving arms. Spencer stared down at his daughter lovingly.  
" She has your adorable drown eyes."  
Said Erica with smile. Her smile soon turned into a mischievous grin.  
" Have you figured out what name you wanna give her?"  
Said Erica looking over at her daughter.  
" I was thinking of going with the name Artemis ."  
Said Spencer.  
" Like after Greek goddesses Artemis goddesses of the hunt, the moon and archery. Sister to Apollo. "  
Explained Spencer nervously.  
" I love it. I was thinking for her middle name it be Jay kinda after like JJ."  
Said Erica. Spencer nodded liking the name. Spencer placed small kiss on Artemis head before handing the small baby back to Erica and kissed his wife on lips.  
" I'm going to tell the team your doing well."  
Said Spencer. Erica nodded understandingly as she held her daughter in her arms. Spencer left the room and walked towards the waiting room where his friends were waiting for him.  
" It a girl."  
Said Spencer. His friends chreed and where congratulating him.  
" Officially welcome to parent club."  
Joked JJ with warm smile. Spencer laughed and hugged her.  
" So what her name."  
Asked Dave with grin. Spencer smiled.  
" Artemis Jay Reid."  
Said Spencer with huge grin.

The end of Stranger in a strange land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed this. Tell if you guys want a second book??


End file.
